The present invention is related to an automatic cold water feed-back mechanism for a single handled faucet, including a valve housing for a valve stick, a base mount, a switching valve, a valve seat to be adapted therein, a limiting valve mounted at the upper section of the valve housing, and a cold water feed-back mechanism made up of an actuating member and a spring member to be mutually engaged with the limiting valve thereof wherein the valve stick is linked with the cold water feed-back mechanism via a linkage rod; whereby, when the valve stick is switched off at the position of either mixed cold/hot water or hot water discharge, the valve stick is flexibly retracted back to its position of cold water discharge via the spring member of the cold water feed-back mechanism thereof. Thus, the faucet can automatically resume its position and safely keep in the state of cold-water discharge if switched open again in use, efficiently avoiding the ignition of a hot water supplier instantaneously so as to prevent the waste of energy, and securely protecting the safety of children in the family without being scared or even scalded by hot water accidentally in practical use.
A conventional single handled faucet cannot resume its position of cold-water discharge automatically after being switched off at the position of either mixed cold/hot water or hot water discharge. Thus, the faucet must be manually adjusted to retract back to the location of cold-water discharge. In case of forgetting to readjust the faucet out of negligence, the discharge of hot water can easily ignite a hot water supplier and cause a waste of energy. Besides, children in the family can easily get scared or even scalded by the discharge of hot water accidentally in use.